SAVE WALLY
by sparklinglight99
Summary: as a teacher, Barry begins to notice a few things about his student, Wally West, mainly the unexplainable bruises and cuts. Will he be able to help him? or will Wally forever be trapped in a nightmare. Abuse fic. Teacher!Barry.


_**This is my first fanfic and English is not my first language so…sorry I really love the story about wally west being abuse so I made my own story about it please leave comment bout this so I can write more**_

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN YOUNG JUSTICE

* * *

I stared blankly at my paperwork I just received from my superior. I lost my track of time when I finally realised that the sun had finally let the moon to take its place. The various colour of yellow, pink and orange from the sunset could hypnotize anyone with its beauty. The dark sky slowly appeared revealing sparkling stars. I left a long sighed and started packing my things.

I have been teaching here for almost a year in science. Life as a teacher isn't too bad. Once you manage to tolerate the obnoxious kids and overbearing parents, it's actually pretty bearable, better than my old job at least. The best part however, is not the paycheck or the simplicity of the job, but rather the students themselves. Watching them grow and learn, helping them sort their problems and laugh at their antics, it sort of, gave me a sense of satisfaction. I think I always meant to be a teacher.

Among all my students there is one boy that caught my attention, Wallace West a.k.a Wally. He was a bright student and extremely smart in science and math and actually had skipped grades. He is only 9 years old while his classmates were 13 years old. He is the youngest in his class and sat at the corner of the class. He has red hair, a pair of green eyes and freckled cheeks.

I noticed that he has very few friends, heck, I never seen him talk to any of his classmates. He will only reveal a slight smile when it comes to his favourite subjects. But, what really caught my attention was that he always came with bruises although it's not always on his face. I know because he will always flinches in his seat and I swore that he had been practising in hiding all of his pain. I let out another sigh and stand up. Originally I was a police forensic but due to stress I take a couple of month off from the job. All of the signs that I saw on Wally points towards abuse. I had made my mind to visited Wally and have a talk with his parents. I packed my stuff and grab my car key to go to Wally's house. Along the way, I was brought back to yesterday conversation with Wally.

* * *

"Class dismissed. Wally, I want to speak you for a moment." I said as I stood up and all the student emptied the class. He started packing his things and cautiously approached me.

"Wally, where do your bruises come from?" I headed straight to the point showing I was serious.

"W..What?" his eyes widened with shock at my sudden question.

"I ask where do your bruises come from?" I looked him straight in the eye. Blue met green.

I could see the hesitation in his eyes but it quickly vanished when he answered it.

"Well, I'm actually a really clumsy person and I kinda fell down the stairs." He said with an approving smile.

I wasn't quite satisfied with his answered but I will let it go this time.

"Wally, you know that you can trust me and I'm all ears if you need me. I hope that you can trust me that I really wanted to help you." He just nodded and gave a slight smile.

* * *

His absence today made me worried so I quickly increase my speed to his house.

A few minutes later, I finally arrived in front of a blue house. I came out of my car and headed towards the door. I was just about to knock when I heard something crash. I frowned when it was followed by a screamed.

"Why do you always break my stuff?!" A man's gruff voice growled.

"I'm so…sorry, I will pay it bac…back with my saving ple..please don't..hurt…me."I heard Wally's voice pleading to the man.

I quickly and quietly went to a window to observe the situation. A big tall man stood in front in front of Wally with furious expression written on his face. His face was dark red from anger, and eyes were filled with undiluted rage, directed to the 9-year-old Wally. I can assume that man was his father. I took out my phone and called 911, telling them of the situation before I started recording the scene in front of me.

"Why do I let a worthless piece of shit living in MY house!" the man started to punch his son heartlessly. I saw blood starting to seep out of Wally's. I tighten my fist as I struggled not to go and punch that trash away from Wally but I have to wait for the right moment.

He started to picked Wally up and thrown him towards the wall. Wally hit the corner of a coffee table and I can see blood seep out from his head. Apparently that 'man' has lost his humanity and started to kicked and stomped his son repeatedly. I was actually surprised that Wally was still conscious after all that.

Every punch and kicks broken my heart reminding me that I've failed my student and I'm originally a goddam police forensic. I've seen the signs but I did nothing to overcome his pain. I wanted to rescue him right then, but I can't. I have to wait for at least back up to arrive. If I jumped in, I could just make the situation worse for Wally.

A sharp kick to his knee made a loud sickening snap as I heard the boy screamed in agony and clutched his knee. The sound of the broken bone and Wally being a bloody pulp made me want to puke.

"I've done with you, you don't deserve to live. You are just a mistake and you know what, I'll end you just like I did to your mother 2 years ago." The man went into the kitchen and came back with a large knife.

Wally's eyes widened in terror as he saw the knife and started to hyperventilate.

"Wh…what did yo..you do to her?" I can see fear in his eyes.

I've heard about a woman that had been missing 2 years ago and the police still have no clues that could lead to her. Mary West. So, it was Wally's mother, huh. I've just known that information when I started teaching at his school.

That sick man grin and started laughing evilly.

"You see this knife, it was the same knife I use on her and you'll be next. After that you can join her in there." He pointed to a door that lead to the basement.

" You MURDERER. You MURDERER!" Wally started to backed up and having a panic attack. Tears started brimming in his eyes.

"That's what you got if you annoyed me much. It was your fault anyway. You're the one who actually killed her!" The man shouted.

"W….What?" Wally's eyes widened.

"If you didn't be such a worthless brat and actually got excellent grade and \ joined sports, all of this wouldn't happen and she would be alive by now if not because of you." He started approaching Wally as Wally frowned and started to break

.

He held the knife high and that's the cue for me to interfere. I've already contacted the police and an ambulance as they are on their way.

"STOP!" I commanded him.

The man was furious to see me and knowing that his crime will be revealed , he was outraged. He screamed and sped up to me to stab me. I try as best as I can to avoid the knife. I was finally able to grab his hand and throw the knife away. We were struggling and wrestling until he managed to grab the knife that was a few inches away from our spot and stabbed me at my lower side. I screamed in agony and saw that my blood oozed out of my wound. I punched him hard enough to knock him out cold. I clutched my side that still had the knife in it. I started limping towards Wally's limp body. My vision started to fade with black spots dancing in my eyes.

I hold Wally in my arms and hugged him. My tears dropped on his face as I watched my failure. As I was surrounded with my guilt, I felt a small hand wiping my tears. I open my eyes to see a pair of sad green eyes as if pleading for me not to cry.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry.." That is all I could say to him. I became more heart broken when Wally actually SMILED. How in the world could he actually smile after all he had been through? He smiled because I came and finally rescued him. He smiled because I heard his pleading of help in his mute behaviour. How could I not notice it sooner? I begged for forgiveness and rocked him back and forth.

I didn't notice when the police had arrived or when he spilled the house with gasoline and burned it and took his own life by slicing his neck. I didn't even noticed when his blood splattered at me or when the shouts from the firemen and police or when they took Wally away or when I collapsed on one of the police arm.

* * *

Beep…beep…beep…

The beeping sound woke me up. I tried to open eyes but the light blinded me and gave me a little headache. I tried opened my eyes rather slowly and saw everything was white.

"Took you long enough to finally awake aren't you, Barry." said a very familiar voice.

I turned my head to the voice owner and saw a very familiar face. He has a dark hair and a pair of silver eyes. James Hall, one of my friends who had been ordered to handle this case.

"What happened?" I asked with a cracked voice.

"After you contacted us, we arrived a few minutes later and the suspect Rudolph West, was outraged when he saw us and spilled gasoline all over the place and cast a fire. We can't shot him because we might hit you. We had to contact the firefighters in order to put out the fire. A few firefighters and I went in to retrieve you two. The suspect killed himself and died on the scene. We succeeded in saving the victim and you collapsed in my arms for loss of blood. We also found human bones in the basement that has been identified as Mary West's thanks to your recording. Long story short, the kid was saved and you've been out for 3 days, also Wally will be sent to one of the orphanage." After James finish explaining the details, I closed my eyes and slowly digesting all the information.

"Well, apparently your vacation period is over and you can start working at the lab after all of this settled." He kept rambling and stopped when I ask him.

"Could you do me a favour?" I asked with hopeful eyes.

* * *

A few days later…

I walked towards Wally's room, ward 52. I knocked softly and heard a small come in.

"Hey…"

"Hello…Mr. Allen." He replied shyly with a thin smile.

"There is something I want to tell you and I hope you don't mind." I said as I gave him a file.

He opened it cautiously and looked at me for a moment before he started to read it. He stared at me with sparkling eyes filled with tears starting to flow along his freckled cheeks and gave me a tight hug. He cried on my shoulder as he repeating say thank you. I gave a warm and comforting hug as I was so relieved that Wally officially became my ward.


End file.
